saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
MuvLuv Alternative LAOCOON PROJECT
Laocoon Project '''is a campaign/fan take on the COSEAN front in the MuvLuv Unlimited/Alternative Franchise, focusing particularly on the Philippines. The plot surrounds the Philippine military's Laocoon Project, otherwise known locally as '''OPLAN DAGAT AHAS, and the conspiracies surrounding it. Some alternate universe-versions of characters from SAOPC are part of a wing known as Taskforce Anito, a Philippine airforce unit that nominally protects cargo shipments. They are central to the development of this project - which involves a modified TSF known as the F-4P (Precision Test Model) and a mysterious man from the Philippine National Computing Agency. Info on the Muvluv universe here: http://muvluv.wikia.com/ List of Project Laocoon Characters The Philippines - an Alternative History Philippine history stayed generally the same until Marcos' Reign. However, the BETA war began in the middle of his term, and he was able to more quickly implement Batas Militar and strongly exercise power above and beyond that observed IRL. This turned the Philippines into the war machine it is in the Muvluv-verse. This also meant that, generally, all Marcos naysayers within the country are DEAD in this universe. (Edsa Revolution never happened as a result) The Philippines is now run by a Parliamentary Government. Even with Marcos' death in 1992, it is still under what is essentially Batas Militar-lite. Luzon's landmass is almost entirely dedicated to factories, shipyards, and agro-fields churning out various materials, most especially warmachines and synthetic food. Most Chinese and American contractual TSF-corporations have leased factories here. It is one of the few countries that still grows organic, natural food - due to the distance from the front lines. The Bataan Nuclear Plant is not only active, it has become a lot larger due to the BETA war. It is now known as the Bataan Nuclear Research and Development Center - it now encompasses multiple reactors, and its development allowed the Philippine Navy to produce Nuclear-powered Carriers and Subs. Ironically, despite what seems to be a seemingly powerful industrial economy, most filipinos are almost slaves in terms of lifestyle. It's worse if they don't have work - the only option is literally to starve to death. The only way out of this extreme poverty is to enlist in the military or to enter politics, where those in the higher echelons display exorbitantly luxurious lifestyles. The Philippines' historic ties to America, Catholicism, and claims over Sabah (Also, Spratlys) actually soured relations with other COSEAN members at one point, but was dealt with easily with some under-the-table deals. One of these 'deals' was the 'erasure' of an islamic government-trained commando unit that was supposed to usurp Sabah. The relatives and colleagues of the erased Commando unit have rebelled against the Government, creating the MULF (Mindanao Unified Liberation Front) to fight for the Autonomy of Mindanao. Pinatubo has not erupted yet (possibly due to BETA landings and mining operations affecting much tectonic movements within the earth, thus a subtle butterfly effect) but has been properly identified as an 'active' Volcano. Thus, the American Clark Airbase is intact, and has become a large UN base. As Italy fell to the BETA, the Vatican was lost. Being one of the few staunchly catholic Countries left in the world, the Philippine government offered the Pope to stay in the first catholic asian city - Cebu. As a result, Cebu was turned into a technological wonder almost overnight. Remnants of the Swiss Mercenaries and Spanish forces constantly fortify it day by day, to protect the remnants of the Catholic Faith. With the Pope here, Cebu is now essentially super-fortress Vatican 2. (Italian forces are busy trying to take back Italy) Apparently, the mere presence of the Holy See is enough to make the lives of the impoverished suck a little less. Philippine Military in the Muvluv-verse The Philippine Military has suddenly stepped up as a major player in SEA affairs, since the regional powers China, Malaysia, India, Vietnam have rapidly declined due to the BETA's relentless assault. They also have very close ties with the Americans. HQ The historical Manila and outlying cities around it has been converted into one big military metropolis known as the 'National Command Region'. Quezon City is now known as the Quezon Army Command, centered around Camp Crame, with the University of the Philippines converted into a large military training facility. Pasay and Paranaque City have been consolidated into the large Nichols Airbase. The 'defunct in this universe/reality' Makati Nelson Airfield handles Civilian flights. Manila City itself is now a large military port centered around the Intramuros Fortress Naval Headquarters. Corregidor's ancient artillery pieces have been returned to service, and it serves as a forward post. Cavite is a large shipyard that produces the Philippine Navy vessels. Fort Bonifacio is literally a modern fortress that serves as the overall HQ of all Philippine Military affairs. ARMY The Philippine Army is mostly infantry-based, and is more concerned with the MULF (Mindanao Unified Liberation Front) insurgency in the southern regions. They have a sizable TSF-force, but these are mostly used to supplement operations against human rebels. NAVY The Philippines, like most of its COSEAN affiliates, are a naval power. They are also a major military power in the SEA region. (how ironic) They face two hives as direct threats. Thus, they have a close relationship with China for the Chonqing hive, and the other COSEAN nations for the Mandalay hive. They possess most of the TSFs among all the branches in the Philippine Armed forces, as they are constantly fighting at the front lines. Luzon-Class Carrier Visayas-Class Nuclear Submarine Mindanao-Class Battleship Badjao-Class Landing Craft Tausug-Class Destroyer Tagalog-Class Gunboat AIRFORCE The Philippine Airforce is intact as the primary ferrying/logistics entity in the COSEAN region. Their tasks often involve airlifting cargo, military units and supplies. They rarely take the task of bombing/frontline duty due to their logistical value. Taskforce Anito - A rare TSF Unit that works under the Airforce Military branch. They are nominally an escort group and reconnaissance unit that ensures the flightpath of the PAF air convoys are safe. This supposedly involves a lot of laserjagd. Its Eishi are almost exclusively trained at the Magallanes Training Center. 'Anito' means spirit/local deity. TSF Although the Philippines has factories that rapidly produce TSFs in great numbers for itself and its COSEAN partners, it tends to produce only F-4s or F-5s, rarely making any higher end TSFs. It also sells most of its produced TSF armaments/bullets to its partners, in order to sustain a weakened economy. This leaves the individual Philippine TSF units ironically under-armed when compared to most other nations. This paradox may be attributed to corruption and ill-judged cost-cutting measures by the government. Ironically, the 'abundance' of older models and surplus parts have given soldiers a less uniform/looser management of individual TSF. Thus, a limited form of customization (Switching broken parts for nonproscribed parts, preference of outdated weaponry/equipment, etc) is rampant. Despite this handicap, the AFP TSF units still have the reputation of being one of the hardiest, most competent fighting units in the MLU/MLA world. F-4P (Precision Test Model) - A modified, 'sensitive' F-4 that carries additional computer units on its back. It was developed by the Philippine National Computing Agency, to test a classified Piloting Computer Program. One of its rumored effects/features is a literal 99.99999999999% Cannon-fire Accuracy Rate with the proscribed sensor/computing attachment, regardless of rate of fire. M-00-X (Mandirigma Line, test Model 'Lapu Lapu') - A top secret TSF being made by the joint efforts of SM (See Manufacturing), Universal Robotics, the Alaya and the Bozel families. Development began in 1995. If completed, it would be the first wholly 'Filipino-designed' TSF. Current Status unknown - supposedly mothballed.